boondockstvfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sarah Manley
admin 2 things Sarah check wiki I did by myself and make tons of people view it and I'm asking if I can be AdminSondow209 02:10, March 10, 2010 (UTC) : Hello, you are already an admin here. Are you referring to another wiki? Please provide a link if you are. Best, Sarah (talk 17:32, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Problems I am having problems a person keeps vandiling my wiki and other people he says I have poor editing and my wiki will burn can you stop this person his user name is Testguy004 and says www.boondocks.wikia.com and theboondocks.wikia.com is better than www.boondockstv.wikia.com this wiki has more edits and information than those wiki I banned him but he logs off and trys to delete content on pages. Help. Sondow209 15:16, July 9, 2010 (UTC) : Hello, since you are an admin here, you have the abilty to block problem users. You can learn how to do this on the . If you need help being an admin, it may be good to make other trusted users here admins as well, so they can help. Best of luck, Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:00, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Have I have major problems I need help the same user logs in different accounts and won't leave this wiki because he keeps vandizing this wiki and other users. please help I may be an admin but could you help me. Sondow209 23:21, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :See, this proves what an idiot you are. You don't even know how to properly handle a trouble member. You are incompetent! It is disgraceful to see such a wiki with great potential being ran by such an idiot! Jjadd456 23:40, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Hello, no need for the harsh words. Jjadd456, if you think you can help, why don't you speak to Sondow209 about becoming an admin, then you can work together. Sarah (help forum | blog) 16:26, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Sarah Sarah would you help advertise my wiki like the other wikis.Sondow209 21:57, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Whoa, finding this was a bit unexpected. I spoke to the admin of the other othe Boondocks Wikia and he said he's not behind whatever's been going on before I arrived. Considering the Wikia he's in charge of was vandalized I'm inclined to believe him. Well, that and he said he's had it with the "Bookdocks Wikia Wars" and is abandoning the Wikia. Sarah. can you go ahead and lock that Wikia to editing for anyone that isn't an Admin? Sondow209 and I will salvage what we can and migrate them here. I'm an Admin but I'm an Admin only on this Wikia. Oh and Sondow209 don't worry I have prior experience dealing with troublemakers on a Wikia. Contact me via Facebook and we can talk ^_^ ~Aurabolt : Hi, we do not recommend closing the wiki to edits, this slows down the wiki growth, and keeps good members from contributing. I would recommend block problem users and IPs, and then keep pushing forward. Sondow, you can apply for a spotlight once you have 200 pages, so keep at it! Best, Sarah (help forum | blog) 16:23, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : Accomplished Sarah have accomplished my goal by creating 200 article but the problem is the numbers won't change very quick they load a bit long, I would like to apply for that spot.Sondow209 21:40, September 30, 2010 (UTC) : Awesome job! I am super proud of you. You can apply for a spotlight here. Best of luck, Sarah (Help Forum) (blog) 21:57, September 30, 2010 (UTC)